Me and the mental institute
by kittiekatz
Summary: I began to write this when I was eating jelly crystals and listening to ‘ the hamster song’. just read it. my friend Lolly thought it was funny. R&R plz


Hello there! My name is Kat. And I'm PB (plastic bag). One day i was eating jelly crystals and went totally hyper. My parents were feed up with me so they sent me to Lolly. Lolly was totally Spazz as well so her mum sent us to the police, the police didn't know what to do with us so they sent us here.....The mental institute.  
  
Lolly came running down the hall screaming.  
  
Lolly: THE EVIL MUFFIN MAN IS COMING TO GET US!  
  
Kat: *who was sitting on the floor eating more jelly crystals* what? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Kat ran back into her room and hid in the closet.  
  
PB: *rolls eyes* oh shut up.  
  
Kat: is he gone yet?  
  
Lolly: I think he is.  
  
Kat came out of the closet and lolly came out from under the bed. They walk back into the hall and Kat sat down and continued to eat the jelly crystals. Suddnely Lolly and Kat could hear a voice shouting from the next room.  
  
Voice one: OI COME BACK HERE WITH MY HYPER-CUBE!!!  
  
Voice two: My preciousssssss!  
  
Two figures ran out of the room the first voice chasing the second one.  
  
Lolly: hi jimmy! Hi gollum!  
  
Jimmy Newtron: Gollum stole my hyper cube!  
  
Kat: did anyone just say hyper?! Me? Hyper?! No im not hyper. Nope nope nope not me!hehehe!  
  
Gollum: *runs up to Kat and steals her jelly crystals* MY PRECIOUSNESSSSSSSSS!!!!  
  
Kat: HEY GIVE 'EM BACK!!!!  
  
PB: *rolls eyes*  
  
Kat and Jimmy started to chase Gollum for there stuff back. Kat almost got him when Nikki Webster turned up.  
  
Nikki: my strawberry kisses.  
  
Kat: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!...MUST...KILL...WEBSTER!!!!! *whips out bendy straws*  
  
Nikki: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Lolly: O! O! Let me help! *Whips out bendy straws*  
  
Lolly and Kat were closing in on Nikki when Gollum came up and stole their bendy straws.  
  
Gollum: MORE PRECIOUSES!!!  
  
Kat and Lolly: ARGH! Gollum we almost had her!!!  
  
Gullom ran off into his room and looked the door and they called all hear him talking to himself.  
  
Kat: hey look! * points to rug* I bet theres a trap door under it!  
  
Lolly lifted up the rug.  
  
Lolly: hey! Your right! Lets see whats inside!  
  
Kat: ok.  
  
Kat opened the trap door to find millions of bendy straws in in all singing the hokey pokey!  
  
PB: now that's something you don't see every day.  
  
Lolly: I wonder how they are singing it without mouths.  
  
Bendy straws: you put your right arm in..  
  
Kat: me too.  
  
Bendy straws: you put your right arm out.  
  
PB: hhhmmmmm..  
  
Bendy straws: you put your right arm in and you shake it all about.  
  
Kat: ask Newtron. He is suppose to be a boy genius.  
  
Bendy straws: you do the hokey pokey and you turn around..  
  
Lolly: if he is such a genius why did he get his head stuck in the toilet last week?  
  
Bendy straws: That's what its all about!  
  
PB: good point.  
  
Everyone was soon distracted from the straws because the guards had just introduced a new member of the mental institute. An elf in tights.  
  
Lolly: *starts to laugh uncontrollably* HE IS WEARING TIGHTS!  
  
Gullom: crawling out of his room hey! I remember you! You are that elf! That is friends with those filthy hobbits that ruin good fish!* walks back into his room muttering something about fish and slamming the door behind him*  
  
Chicken: (this is a person not the animal) AAAAAHHH!!!! Its leggy!!!! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! * Faints*  
  
Everyone stared at chicken and Lolly got off the floor.  
  
Everyone: rrriiiiggghhhttttt..  
  
PB: so why is "Leggy" here?  
  
Guard 1: That's classified.  
  
Guard 2: he thinks he is a booger.  
  
Lolly: *drops to the floor and starts to laugh uncontrollably again*  
  
PB: can't blame him he is wearing all green anyway.  
  
Kat: So where is he going to be?  
  
Guard 2: just down there, with that dog that has an Adam's apple that is addicted to scooby snacks.  
  
Kat: scooby-dooby doo where are you? we got-  
  
S-D D: right rere!  
  
Guards: well we better go now.  
  
The Guards walked off.  
  
PB: yeah go eat more donuts.  
  
Jimmy: I like donuts.  
  
Leggy: Hello.  
  
Kat: Hi.  
  
PB: hey. guess what?  
  
Leggy: what?  
  
PB: I GOT A TISSUE!  
  
Leggy: * runs off screaming into his room* AAAAHHHHHH!!! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Kat: hehehe PB you're mean.  
  
PB: but funny!  
  
Kat: * screams* I LOVE THIS SONG!  
  
PB: oh here we go. * rolls eyes*  
  
Kat: * gets up and starts to do a hamster dance she made up* come on PB do it with me!  
  
PB: no way. freak!  
  
Kat: come on! It will be fun!  
  
PB: it maybe fun for you but not for me.  
  
Chicken: I'll do it with you! * Stands next to Kat at copies her but is like 5 seconds behind*  
  
Lolly: O! O! I wanna try! * Goes next to Chicken and tries to copy her but isn't quite working.*  
  
PB: great. you're all freaks.  
  
Lolly: my mum says I have the rhythm of a potato.  
  
Everyone: Rrrriiiigggghhhhtttt.  
  
Suddenly the power went out and everyone started to scream except for Kat.  
  
PB: Kat what the hell are you doing?!  
  
Kat: I LOVE THIS SONG! * Continues to dance but the others stopped when the power went out*  
  
PB: BUT THERE ISNT ANY MUSIC! THE POWER WENT OUT!  
  
Kat: Oooohhhhhhh..I LOVE THIS SONG! * Still dancing*  
  
PB: * smacks forehead* ARGH!  
  
Then they could hear someone talking.  
  
Person: Mmmmm.beer.  
  
Jimmy: ITS HOMER!  
  
Homer: this licorice tastes funny.  
  
PB: *lights match out of nowhere* that's because its not licorice! IT THE ELECTRICAL WIRES!  
  
Homer: oohhh.*takes bite out of wire * * gets zapped* DOH! * takes another bite.*  
  
Lolly: *starts to giggle* hehehe he's funny!  
  
A Different someone: Lumos!  
  
The room light up with.Err.light.  
  
PB: hey look everyone! Harry poofter decided to show up!  
  
Harry: Hey! It's harry POTTER! P-O-T umm..TER! an I was getting my eyes checked thank you very much!  
  
Kat: where are your glasses?  
  
Harry: just as I thought I didn't need them! Now I got to go study for my N.E.W.T's.  
  
Harry walked towards his room but turned to soon so he ran into the wall.  
  
Harry: AAHH! S***! Umm. I meant to do that!  
  
Lolly: *snort* hehehe bye harry poofter!  
  
Harry: see ya! I mean ITS POTTER!  
  
Harry managed to get into his room this time.  
  
Leggy: so why is he here?  
  
Chicken: He worships birthday cakes!  
  
Leggy: o_O  
  
PB: KAT WILL YOU PEASE STOP DANCING?!  
  
Kat: O_O.*stops dancing for a second* *starts to dance all over again*  
  
PB: GGGGRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Kat: fine!. but only because you ask so nicely =D  
  
PB:* rolls eyes*  
  
A guard walked in.  
  
Guard: ok time for your nap!  
  
Lolly: WE AREN'T BABIES! WE DON'T NEED NAPS!  
  
Jimmy: I like naps. * Yawns*  
  
Guard: GET TO BED!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
PB: you just want to get us away to eat more donuts.  
  
Homer: DONUTS?! I LOVE DONUTS! GIVE ME THE DONUTS! * takles the guard for a donut*  
  
Chicken: Err.ok I'm going to bed now.  
  
*~*~*IN KAT AND PB'S ROOM*~*~*  
  
Kat was jumping on her bed tell PB her favourite things while eating sugar cubes.  
  
Kat: I like: Ice cream Sugar Beaches Sugar Computers Sugar Games Sugar Soft drink Sugar Animals Sugar Jumpy beds Sugar Orlando Bloom Sugar Tom Felton Sugar And finally SUGAR!  
  
PB: GEEZ! HOW MANY OF THEM HAVE YOU EATEN?!  
  
Kat: oh.5.50.HUNDREDS! WMAHAHAHAHA!  
  
PB: SHUT UP AND GET OUT! * Kicks Kat out of the room*  
  
Kat gets up and starts skipping down to homer's room.  
  
Kat: *sees a golf club * ooooo! Golf club! *Kicks homers door open and sees homer munch on a donut with Duff beer all around him.*  
  
Homer: Mmmm donut!  
  
Kat: *eyes light up* FUN! *starts smashing beer bottles with golf club*  
  
Homer: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! THE BEER! MY BEAUTIFUL BEER!  
  
Kat: *stops for a minute* hey you remind me of jack!  
  
Homer: eh?  
  
Kat: Jack sparrow! He was obsessed with alcohol like you!  
  
Suddenly the closet door flew open to reveal Jack sipping some Rum.  
  
Jack: That's CAPTAIN Jack sparrow and I am obsessed with RUM not beer!  
  
Kat: hey where'd you come from?!  
  
Jack: well you see my mum and my dad loved each other very much and one day-  
  
Kat: *sticks fingers in ears * LALALA! IM NOT LISTENING! I CANT HEAR YOU!  
  
Homer: Mmmm donut.  
  
Kat: well I'm going to see if Lolly or Chicken are awake yet.  
  
Jack: * closing the closet door* bye.  
  
Homer: Mmmm donut.  
  
Kat: * hits one more beer bottle before leaving* hehehe!  
  
Kat again kicked the door open to Lolly's and Chickens room.  
  
Kat: *screaming it out* HHHIII!!!..what are you doing?  
  
Lolly and Chicken were on their bed's with about 7 lemons each eating them with their faces all crunched up.  
  
Lolly: eatin' lemons.* takes another bite and scrunches up face more* want one? * Holds out lemon*  
  
Kat: Oooo lemon. * Takes lemon puts it on ground and hits it with golf club. It hits the wall and juice splashes everywhere* FUN!  
  
Lolly: AAHHH! MY LEMON!! U KILLED MY LEMON!  
  
Kat: hehehe!  
  
Suddenly gollum appeared and stole all of Lolly's lemons.  
  
Lolly: AAAAAHHHH!!! MY LEMONS!!! MY BEAUTIFUL LEMONS! * starts to cry*  
  
Chicken: hey he didn't take me lemons! Haha Lolly!  
  
Gollum then took all of Chickens lemons.  
  
Gollum: PRECIOUSNESS!  
  
Then Gollum ran out the door.  
  
Kat: Err.right.* skips out off room singing ' I got a lovely bunch of coconuts'*  
  
Kat: I got a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they are standing in the row big ones small ones some as- * trips over harry* AGH! *Thud* oh hi harry I didn't see you there!  
  
Harry: see? See?? What's that suppose to mean!  
  
Kat: eh?  
  
Harry: anyway why are you in my room?!  
  
Kat: I'm not, I'm in the hallway.  
  
Harry: oohhh.well then I better go to my room.* walks into Chicken and Lolly's room.  
  
Chicken and Lolly: AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! GET OUT!  
  
Harry: Sorry! * this time walks into his own room*  
  
Kat: I feel like fun. * gets an idea * * evil grin* AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! EVERYONE RUN! THE BUILDINGS ON FIRE! Hehehe.  
  
Everyone came running out of their rooms and started running to the exit except homer who was running around in circles.  
  
Jimmy: Don't worry! I'll save you! * grabs fire extinguisher and starts to spray everyone*  
  
Kat: hehehe.  
  
Nikki: I don't see any fire?  
  
Harry: SEE?! SEE?!! WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!  
  
Nikki: o_O  
  
Lolly: NIKKI MUST DIE! * grabs fire extinguisher and bashes Nikki with it* YAY! I THINK I KILLED HER!  
  
Kat: HORAY!  
  
Jimmy: * checks pulse* no she's just unconsious.  
  
Kat and Lolly: Damn! =(  
  
Suddenly gollum came running out of his room.  
  
Gollum: MY PRECIUOSNESSES! I MUST SAVE THEM FROM THE EVIL FIRE!  
  
Gollum ran straight out the hall but hen came back and pinched the fire extinguisher off Lolly then ran out again.  
  
Gollum: More preciousessssss!!!  
  
Leggy: Booger.  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Scooby-doo: gruess rhat reveryone?!  
  
Everyone: what?!  
  
Scooby-doo: SCOOBY SNACKS ROR REVERYONE!  
  
Scooby then started to peg scooby snacks at everyone. Everyone was screaming except for Lolly and Chicken who had their mouths open and catching the scooby snacks in their mouth.  
  
Lolly: Mmmmm yummy.  
  
Chicken: Not as good as lemons though.  
  
Lolly: * starts crying* Gollum took all my lemons!  
  
Leggy: boogers.  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Kat: your strange.  
  
Leggy: hey we all are.  
  
Kat: YOU DIDN'T SAY BOOGERS!  
  
Leggy: boogers.  
  
PB: -_-  
  
Jimmy: has anyone seen harry?  
  
Harry: *from inside broom cupboard * SEEN?! WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!  
  
Homer: Harry?  
  
Harry: yes?  
  
Homer: why are you in the broom cupboard?  
  
Harry: I am? Oh yes.well you see.I umm.I though I saw Lord Voldermort so I went in here to protect myself.  
  
Homer: oh.DOH!  
  
Kat: IS THAT A MONKEY IN YOUR PANTS?  
  
Homer: *looks at monkey in pants * DOH!  
  
Gollum: * runs into room and takes monkey *Precious! * runs out again*  
  
PB: right.so why are we out here again?  
  
Everyone: I don't know.  
  
Then everyone walked back into their rooms to eat lemons and stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Well that's my first chapter done. I began to write this when I was eating jelly crystals and listening to ' the hamster song'. Now if BURN THE R.U.M thinks I am coping her all she has to do is tell me to take it down in a review and I will, since I came up with the idea of this because of her story 'mental institute'. And I would like to say that it also came from M.M.I but I don't know how the only things I can see in common with M.M.I is that it's a mental institute and me and Lolly are in it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Homer Gollum and all that other stuff all I own is Kat, BP, Lolly (kind of) and Chicken (kind of ) (Lolly owns Lolly and Chicken). 


End file.
